


Improvised Slumber Party

by Melie



Series: Author's Favourites/Mélie's Sampler [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Humor, Kenma does not get paid enough for this shit, M/M, Minor Character(s), Multiple Pairings, One Shot, POV Multiple, Party, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sleepovers, Sugawara Koushi is perfect full stop, neither does Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: It's Hinata's idea (obviously). Everyone at the training camp gets involved (except for the few people who have more common sense than that or, alternatively, more pressing matters to attend). Shenanigans ensue.Contains:- Flying mattresses (sort of)- Idiots in love- Way too many sun metaphors- People panicking- People not panicking- People wondering how they got involved in this nonsense in the first place- Singing- Did I mention the idiots in love?





	Improvised Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moemai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Moemai), [Bisc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haikyuu Illustration](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/318852) by Moemai. 



> I was looking at Moemai's [beautiful "sketch-ish" illustration](http://moemai.tumblr.com/post/164488110755/second-haikyuu-sketch-ish-illustrations-i-did) when I got the idea for this fic. And I am so, so happy I did.
> 
> This is the longest One-Shot I've ever written, and probably one of my favourite pieces out of everything I wrote this month, if only because I had so much FUN doing it. Moemai: thank you so much for that.
> 
> And once again many thanks to Bisc for 1) dragging me into this wonderful fandom in the first place and 2) creating the fanbook Moemai drew this for.

_(Kenma)_

Contrary to popular belief, Kenma was not, in fact, _afraid_ of people. He was simply more comfortable not spending too much time in the company of his peers (or anyone, really), with only a few exceptions.

One of these very same exceptions had only been in his presence for less than five minutes, and yet it already made Kenma rethink a lot of his life choices.

Not that befriending Shouyou had been much of a choice, really. It had seemed to just... happen. A fact that Kenma was oddly at peace with. He could have argued that living so far away from his new friend had helped, but by now he knew that it wasn't the entire truth. Shouyou simply seemed to fit perfectly into the cracks of the wall Kenma built around himself – and yet he didn't actually _break_ said wall, just like Kuro never broke it, no; but he'd made a nest there, and wasn't going away any time soon.

Not even now, even though he was talking it a very excited and high-pitched voice that was slightly overwhelming: Kenma had no intention of chasing him away.

As for what he was proposing...

“Come on, it'll be fun!!! We'll bring everyone together and talk all night and maybe DANCE and make pillow forts and pillow fights and...”

“We have to be up early tomorrow,” Kenma pointed out, even though there was absolutely no hope in hell that it would be enough to change Shouyou's mind.

“We won't go to sleep too late!!”

There was a small pause after that. When he spoke next, Shouyou's voice had dropped by an octave or two, and he talked a little bit slower as well.

“Even if you just want to play video games in the corner, it's fine. It's just so we're all together and-”

“Fine,” Kenma sighed. “Let's do this.”

Which is when Shouyou started frantically jumping up and down.

“YEEEEES!!! It's going to be the BEST NIGHT EVER!!”

He stopped, arms still open, looking at Kenma expectedly. Waiting for a nod. He would only start hugging once he got it.

Kenma gave it to him, even though he could see that the few people that were still outside the school were staring at them, including some of his teammates. Kuro was there too, talking to that guy he'd started dating and consequently never shut up about, hand brushing on his elbow; he stopped his conversation mid-sentence to raise his thumb towards Kenma, grinning all the while.

It was going to be a long night. And one he would probably regret.

But then again, maybe not. After all, when Shouyou was involved, things rarely seemed to follow a predictable path.

 

* * *

 

_(Daichi)_

Suga had a lot of different smiles, and Daichi knew them all by heart.

First, there was the soft smile, the one that barely seemed to leave his face. Daichi liked to compare it to the delicate feeling of snow falling on his skin. It tickled him a bit, but not in an unpleasant way. Far from it. (To be fair, there was absolutely nothing unpleasant about Suga; the mere idea seemed sacrilegious.)

There were also the times when Suga was beaming – an accurate verb if there ever was one. He literally seemed to emit light, and could have been hired as a part-time replacement for the sun. That one made Daichi's heart melt, and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Suga and hold him close and have him laugh against his chest and never let him go.

What the mischievous smile inspired was... not as pure. Thankfully, Koushi seemed to have understood that, and did not use it outside of the bedroom as much any more. Well, okay, maybe he had in a few instances – and Daichi was convinced that he'd Known Exactly What He Was Doing at the time. But it could have been a lot worse. Probably.

The disharming smile usually got Suga whatever he wanted, and Daichi was not ashamed (or almost) to admit that he had fallen for it more than once. It proved most effective when accompanied with a slight tilt of the head.

And then there was the terrifying smile. The one Suga was wearing at that precise moment. Eyes wide open but somehow blank. That smile promised absolutely nothing good, and never failed to send shivers down Daichi's spine – a very different kind of shivers to the ones provoked by the mischievous smile.

There was no listening to Bokuto any more. Instead, the Karasuno captain braced himself for the worst while his boyfriend (and love of his life) approached. Somehow, Bokuto himself must have sensed that something was amiss (or maybe it was just the effect of Akaashi elbowing him), for he stopped talking altogether.

“Did you hear what Shouyou has planned for this evening?”

Daichi could already sense the incoming stress-induced headache. He tried to focus instead on how Suga had once again stolen his T-shirt and looked really, really good wearing it, before forcing himself to reply:

“No. What has he planned?”

“A slumber party.”

It took a little while for the words to fully register.

“With-”

“Everyone that will join, yes.”

“Ooooh, that sounds GREAT!!”

Daichi saw the sudden realisation in Suga's eyes just as he came to the same conclusion.

Mentioning this in front of Bokuto had probably been the very Opposite of a Good Idea.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Tobio)_

How he had become involved in this nonsense was a mystery to him.

One minute he'd been picking which mattress he would later sleep on, as well as debating whether he should find a way for Hinata to settle down next to him or, in the contrary, hope that they'd end up on opposite sides of the room. The next, he very narrowly dodged a set of covers that had somehow been launched all the way from the door.

At least his problem had been solved for him: opposite sides of the room it was.

“What do you think you're doing, DUMBASS?!”

“I TOLD you, Kageyama: we're having a slumber party!!”

Tobio had no memories of such a conversation. Although, now that he thought about it, Hinata had in fact mentioned something similar during their bus trip, but Tobio had not realised that those were not mere ramblings but actual plans.

He should have known better, though.

He _really_ should have known better.

He did not have time to ponder it for long, however, as he next had to dodge an actual _mattress_ charging in his direction, before it was dropped to the floor by a grinning Lev.

“One done, twenty-something to go!”

“How many people do you plan on fitting in here?!”

Tobio tried to put as much disdain in his voice as he possibly could. It wasn't that hard.

“As many as we can!!” Hinata answered cheerfully, while taking another set of covers off Yamaguchi's hands. Yaku was following with one more mattress, while Nishinoya came in with several pillows which he proceeded to throw in randomly.

At some point, Kozume must have come into the room, because he now sat in the corner, precisely two beds away from Tobio's, legs propped up against himself. Kageyama could only observe with increasing terror as Shouyou dropped his backpack on the mattress that sat right between his and Kenma's.

“You can't take this one.”

“Why not?!”

“Because THIS,” Tobio explained why gesturing towards his bed of choice, “is where I'M sleeping.”

“Well why don't YOU pick another one?!”

“Why don't YOU-”

“ _FIRE IN THE HOLE!_ ”

This time, the mattress did not charge in as much as it was thrown in, still by a grinning Lev. And this time, Tobio did not manage to dodge. The futon hit his back, before falling flat on the floor.

“ _BULLSEYE!!_ ”

Tobio started growling.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Asahi)_

There were few things that Asahi wanted less in life than to be in a room full of screaming people. One of them was probably being in a room full of people screaming at him.

“Come on, it'll be FUN!” Nishinoya stated while rounding up more pillows.

Given that Tanaka and Yamamoto were slowly emptying the room of all its mattresses, it looked like Asahi wasn't going to have much of a choice.

“Shouldn't you leave some for-”

“EVERYONE's coming!”

“We'll never fit-”

“We're thinking of putting some in the corridors, this way we'll still be close!”

“I don't think Daichi-”

“Actually,” said Inuoka, who'd just stepped in and immediately proceeded to help with the carnage, “your Captain and Vice-Captain came in a few moments ago, and they said that it's not their problem any more.”

Asahi was so shocked by that statement he wasn't sure how to answer. Such an attitude was extremely uncharacteristic of Daichi; it must have meant that the mayhem back there was even worse than he'd imagined.

“I... I should go find them.”

“Oh, come on, Asahi. Please?”

Noya's face was just doing this thing which he probably thought was akin to Puppy Eyes. In other circumstances, it might have worked. But Asahi had a keen instinct for self-preservation.

“Sorry,” he said while slowly backing out of the room.

“At least come and visit later?”

“Maybe. I'll see.”

He finally got to the corridor, and managed to pin himself against the wall just in time to avoid the TV set Bokuto was pushing at full speed.

“HEY GUYS, LOOK WHAT I FOUND IN ONE OF THE CLASSROOMS!!!”

 

* * *

 

 

_(Kei)_

“There is no way-”

He would have preferred not to pause, but Tetsurou had just reached that Very Specific Spot at the base of his neck, so he decided to simply start over and compensate by making his voice extra firm.

“There is NO way you will convince me to join that circus out there.”

Kuroo looked up towards him, in that Very Specific intense way, and Kei felt about half his resolve melt. He straightened up against the wall nonetheless, because losing his composure was one thing, but admitting to it was another matter entirely.

He realised his mistake as soon as Tetsurou started talking.

“Well, that's fine,” said the bastard. “Since it means I can have you to myself all night long. Should I go grab a mattress now so we can settle here, or will we finish the first round of our business first?”

To his shame, Kei had absolutely no idea what to answer to that.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Keiji)_

It was a sight to behold.

Given how much time Keiji spent with Bokuto on a regular basis, the fact that he still managed to be slightly stunned said a lot about the situation at hand.

There was no floor left any more, only mattresses, overflowing to the corridor where he stood. And covers. And pillows. Way too many pillows – had those second years raided a bedding factory or something?

Bokuto sat in the centre of the room, as he was bound to, and was deep in conversation with Karasuno's Hinata, Nekoma's Yaku and Inuoka, and even Shinzen's captain, Daiki. Hands were flapping in the air. There was also quite a bit of excited shouting involved.

The TV set had somehow been fitted in at the back, and now Nishinoya, Tanaka, Yamamoto, Komi and a couple of players from Ubugawa were watching what seemed to be an over-the-top action movie, quite fitting of the evening mood. Kageyama sat among them, although his eyes constantly shifted from the screen to Hinata.

Some of the calmer people had opted to settle together around Kozume, who thus found himself surrounded by the likes of Yamaguchi, Ennoshita and Shibayama. Not that it made any difference to Nekoma's setter, deeply absorbed in his video game.

There were others, sprawled here and there. Two of the more discreet second years from Karasuno were talking to a few of Keiji's teammates. The half-Russian terror from Nekoma had started a card game with more people from Shinzen and Ubugawa. Not everyone was in pyjamas – in fact, most of them hadn't actually changed yet. Some would probably forget to and end up falling asleep as they were.

The room was as full as it could be, full of people and laughter and fun, and all Keiji could do was stand at its door.

“AKAAAASHI!!”

He brought his eyes back to Bokuto, who was busy waving at him.

“What took you so long?!! Come on, sit!!!”

Keiji took one last breath outside of the room before navigating his way back to his captain. He immediately threw the bottle of water he'd gone to get onto Bokuto's lap, and was a thanked by a kiss on the cheek which immediately made him go red. Thankfully, everyone was once again too absorbed in their conversation (about volleyball, obviously) to notice.

He started to relax, and endeavoured to enjoy the moment.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Daichi)_

Part of him felt guilty.

He should have been upstairs, at the very least attempting to rein in the chaos. But one look at the state of that room had been enough to burn off all his good will. Especially when added to the perspective of spending a quiet evening with Suga instead of dealing with all this mess.

It wasn't like him to neglect his duties as a captain. And yet there he was, sitting up on a mattress with his back to the wall far, far away from any sign of mayhem. Asahi was on another mattress in front of him, and they'd been joined by a few people from other teams (including Ubugawa's captain), obviously in the same mindset.

As for Suga... well.

“Would you mind moving your arm down a little?”

“Sure.”

Daichi smiled as he did so, and waited patiently while his boyfriend shifted to a more comfortable position against him, only to reaffirm his hold once he was done.

“Too tight?” he asked, just in case.

“No, it's perfect.”

Yes, part of him was feeling guilty about this.

But it was hard to truly feel bad with Suga in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Kenma)_

The situation had turned out to be both better and worse than what he had imagined.

Worse, because there were way more people involved than he would have thought possible. And so much noise.

Better, because, just as Shouyou had promised, Kenma had been able to just sit quietly in his corner and play on his console while the world kept moving at its own pace around him.

And every time he looked up, it was difficult to deny that the positive atmosphere was pretty compelling, even for him. He didn't even begrudge the few people who had come to sit next to him, as they were talking pretty quietly and never tried to involve him, while simultaneously giving him the impression that they _would_ involve him in the conversation should he choose to engage with it.

His phone buzzed in his pocket; it was from Kuro. He hadn't been expecting it, thinking his best friend otherwise engaged, and rapidly checked around him for the presence of Tsukishima before reading the text. But Kuro's boyfriend was nowhere to be found, meaning he was probably still with him, unless he'd gone with the other, saner group, which was actually more likely than him showing up here.

“ _Everything ok with u?_ ”

“ _Yes, fine. You?_ ”

“ _Great. Best night ever._ ”

So Tsukishima was definitely still with him.

“ _All good up there? The room isn't on fire or anything?_ ”

“ _No._ ”

“ _Good to know. Akaashi & Yaku still there?_”

“ _Yes._ ”

“ _Then you're definitely good. Right, I better go back. It's cuddles time ;p_ ”

Kenma thought it over for a second before sending a “ _Happy Cuddling_ ”, knowing that Kuro would appreciate the thought, and also knowing that his friend was, indeed, talking about cuddles and not making any sort of innuendo. If only because Kuro had spent a lot of time describing how Tsukishima was “a secret cuddler” who “loved his hugs, even though he would never admit to it”. That information wasn't very useful to Kenma, but he understood that Kuro wasn't sharing it with him for that reason.

Just as he put the phone back, Shouyou appeared next to him.

“Hey!”

“Hey.”

“You okay?”

The answer was still as obvious as when he'd given it to Kuro.

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

“Sorry I was gone for so long, just chatting with Bokuto.”

“It's okay, I don't mind.”

He really didn't. Kenma had never been possessive in his friendships, not even when he only saw the friend in question once a month at most.

“What were you playing? Is it hard? Are you near the end already?”

Shouyou smiled as he asked him all that and, as usual, seemed genuinely interested in his answers. So Kenma talked back, and let the flow of the conversation carry him.

Yes, everything was fine.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Tetsurou)_

“Everything okay?”

Kei was lying down with his head on Tetsurou's lap, headphones on. His eyes hadn't left his book but it didn't mean the question wasn't sincere.

“All good,” Tetsurou answered before putting one hand back in the blond curls, the other one stroking his boyfriend's shoulders. “Cuddles?”

Kei let out a groan, but they both knew it was pure form.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Tobio)_

The credits rolled, and he realised he would have been unable to sum up the atrocity he'd just watched if his life depended on it. Possibly because he'd only seen about half of it.

Not far from him, Tanaka, Nishinoya and the other spectators erupted in a cacophony of praise for the movie. Not that they'd been silent before – each explosion had been echoed by a loud “BOOOOOOM!!”, each “cool” line of dialogue repeated _ad nauseam_ , and at some point Nishinoya had made finger guns, only to be promptly immitated by the rest of the crowd.

Perhaps Tobio's choice of vantage point had been poor after all. But he wasn't sure where else he could have been seating. The only other good option was next to Kozume, but then he would have been GUARANTEED that Hinata would show up at some point. Which was currently happening, as a matter of fact.

“What did you think, Kageyama?”

Given that Nishinoya had actually stopped talking, he was probably expecting an answer.

“It's not my favourite type of movie.”

“Oooooh and what is that, then?” Tanaka immediately asked.

There was no way Tobio could say “romantic comedies”. No way in hell.

So he simply shrugged, and hoped they'd leave it at that.

They didn't.

“Now now now, hold on. You sit with us, you watch our movie, then you say you don't like it but you won't tell us what you actually like??!”

“Yeah!!” a sleepy Yamamoto concurred.

Tobio was trying to think of an escape when he was unexpectedly saved by the bell.

The bell, in this case, being Bokuto's singing.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Asahi)_

“ _You should really come up now!! We're singing!!_ ”

He shook his head rapidly before he even realised it. The gesture didn't escape Suga, who lowered his book and turned towards him.

“What's wrong?”

“Noya wants me to go see them.”

“It can't be that bad.”

Daichi chuckled at that.

“Didn't you just say no one could pay you enough to go to that room?”

“Well-”

“Apparently, they're singing.”

All heads in the room turned to Asahi as he said that, and he lowered his, suddenly feeling awfully self-conscious. When he looked up again, he saw Daichi and Goura, Ubugawa's captain, exchange a few Looks, in what could only be a silent conversation, only interrupted by a few glances Suga's way.

“Well,” Daichi finally declared. “What you do is up to you but personally, I'm staying here.”

“Same,” said Suga. “And I think I won't be long to sleep, actually.”

“Wanna switch positions?”

Asahi left the cute couple to their cute couple things and considered his present dilemma.

Which wasn't a dilemma at all, actually.

He could either face the Actual Apocalypse (and a lot of screaming) or stay where he was and keep browsing on his phone.

“ _Maybe later?_ ”

 

* * *

 

 

_(Yuu)_

It was the best improvised slumber party he'd ever had the chance to take part in.

First off, actually setting it up had been fun. Especially once he'd started throwing the pillows at Ryu and Yamamoto, which had soon turned into a Bedding Fight, the tales of which would live on through the ages.

Then Bokuto had brought in a TV and some of those DVDs teachers showed their students at the end of a term, and it had turned out to include an action movie just like the ones he often watched with Tanaka. So that had been fun.

And now half the room was singing. And dancing. Although with a precarious balance, courtesy of all the mattresses.

“ _IT'S TOO HOT-_ ”

“ _HOT DAMN!_ ”

“ _Call a police and a fireman..._ ”

Unsurprisingly, Bokuto was a very good entertainer, but Yuu and his crowd weren't doing too bad themselves. Now, obviously, no one was singing to the top of their lungs – if they made so much noise that it got to the building next door, where the coaches and managers were sleeping, they would get in real trouble. Which didn't stop the experience from being highly enjoyable.

Yuu grabbed Hinata's hands and started jumping up and down with him.

Best. Slumber party. Ever.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Kei)_

There were quite a few things that Kei was really intent on Not Thinking about, all of them of a different nature.

For instance, not thinking about the condoms they'd discarded (or, to be more precise, hidden) at the bottom of the bin was not the same thing as not thinking about how this was their last trip to Tokyo until nationals and that he didn't know when he'd see Tetsurou next. And neither of those thoughts he wasn't thinking was anything like not thinking about what was going on at Hinata's slumber party (especially since Kenma's latest text had mentioned singing).

There were a few thoughts that he _did_ think, however, and pretty much all of them had to do with how nice it felt to have his forehead pressed against Tetsurou's, or with the light touch of the hand resting on his hip, as well as how great it was that they'd found a classroom just for the two of them. Kei's legs were too long for both the covers and the mattress, but given that he'd wrapped them around Kuroo's, it didn't bother him one bit.

He might actually end up thanking Hinata for having that stupid idea of his in the first place.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Tadashi)_

Part of him wished Tsukki had been there for all this, if only to see his face when the singing had started. At the same time, he understood that the universe was actually being merciful for once in providing his best friend with a good excuse to miss the festivities. Not to mention that the same good excuse also seemed to double as a great boyfriend. There was no way Tadashi couldn't be happy for Tsukki when he'd seen him look at Kuroo like that.

He also missed Yachi's company, but once again knew that she was probably better off as far away as possible from what was unfolding right now. It would have taken her quite a lot of time to recover from that, and Tadashi preferred it when Yachi wasn't in a state of either shock or panic (or both, which unfortunately seemed to occur pretty frequently).

Although he would never have actually said it aloud, he liked to think that it made him a good friend.

The singing had slowly subsided, as more and more participants grew tired of it, or (more accurately) tired, full stop. Here and there, people had started falling asleep. Some lay above the covers, the heat of the room more than enough to sustain them. A few, like Tanaka and his perfect impression of a starfish, had sprawled over several mattresses. There were also those who had seemingly disappeared, transformed into a bundle of blankets – Ennoshita belonged to that last group, and so did Nekoma's Yaku.

As for Bokuto, he'd ended up collapsing retty much in the middle of a chorus. His head was presently resting in Akaashi's lap, eyes wide open but probably asleep from what Tadashi could judge – mainly because he hadn't moved a muscle in the last twenty minutes. Every now and then, Akaashi, who'd taken Lev's cards and started a game with a few of the people still awake, would stroke Bokuto's forehead with his hand, seemingly without realising it.

Tadashi himself was feeling a little bit sleepy, but wasn't ready to lie down yet. Instead, he brought himself slightly closer to Hinata, whose voice had outlasted Bokuto and who was still singing softly, almost absentedly. Next to him, Kozume had wrapped himself in covers and was still playing his video game, although he had been rubbing his eyes pretty frequently in the last few minutes and probably wouldn't last much longer. Shibayama snoozed on one of the neighbouring mattresses, still in his day clothes.

Hinata yawned, and Tadashi wasn't long to imitate him, before noticing for the first time that Kageyama had crawled closer to them at some point, and was now sitting only a few beds away, his eyes fixated on Hinata's back. Even though he blinked from time to time and basically looked exhausted, Tadashi had no doubt that he, too, was listening intently.

Ironically, it was once he had stopped pouring all his energy into every single note that Hinata's true musical skills had revealed themselves. It turned out that he had a beautiful voice, and his gentle singing seemed to soothe everyone around him.

Tadashi yawned again, and finally decided to give up. After all, they did have an early start on the next morning, and a long day of training to get through to boot. He settled on a bed next to Shibayama, knowing full well that he could not sleep to Hinata's left – that mattress still had Kageyama's backpack on it, and the setter would definitely kill him if he took his spot. He was a little bit further that way, but he could still hear Shouyou's soft singing.

And so that is how Tadashi slipped under the covers and finally closed his eyes, feeling absolutely content.

He fell asleep straight away.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Yuu)_

Yuu had been slightly disappointed at Tanaka's lack of stamina, but he should have known to expect it. How many of their sleepovers had ended in a similar fashion, with Ryu falling asleep right in the middle of their second movie? Too many to count, basically.

It turned out that Yamamoto wasn't much more resistant, as he'd dropped right next to Ryu – it was quite funny to see the two of them like this, actually; one on his back, with his arms and legs spread out to take as much space as possible, and the other curled up by his side, close to touching him. Yuu had taken a quick picture before moving away to where Akaashi was starting his card game.

They'd been playing for nearly half an hour – and were close to finishing, to be honest, given that even Akaashi was showing signs of fatigue – when movement at the door caught Noya's attention. He rubbed his eyes and blinked twice, but the vision remained the same. So Yuu dropped his cards and started walking towards Asahi, skillfully avoiding all the sleeping bodies scattered to the floor – even the most fidgety ones.

“Daichi and Suga sent me to check that you were all in bed,” Azumane explained, stifling a yawn as he did so.

“And you accepted?”

“Well.”

Asahi scratched the back of his head, sheepishly.

“I did say I might come and visit, so...”

He sighed.

“I thought it'd be quieter now.”

“Well, it is.”

“Yeah. Sorry I... sorry I didn't come up earlier.”

“It's fine!” Yuu answered, beaming. “You're here now, aren't you?”

Asahi smiled in return. He had bags under his eyes – did the other third years wake him up, or had he simply not gone to sleep so that he'd be able to show up eventually? Both options seemed equally amusing.

“Wanna join the card game?”

“I'm going to fall asleep pretty soon, so...”

“Oh, yeah, everyone is. I'd say we have five minutes tops before we all drop. So, you in?”

Yuu saw Asahi evaluate the atmosphere of the room. It had gone really quiet indeed, with only the card players awake now. Eventually, Azumane nodded.

He stepped on Lev's toes when trying to follow Yuu, and Lev then kicked Yaku, who let out a roar, which in turn startled Asahi, prompting him to now step on Kinoshita's foot, but all of that was forgotten by everyone within a few minutes, as the room fell back to is previous state of near-silence. Well, forgotten by everyone but Asahi himself, given the traumatised look that never left his face during the entirety of their short-lived card game... to Yuu's utter delight.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Tobio)_

He'd heard Hinata's voice waver before the dumbass had finally shut up and slipped in his bed. Tobio had waited a couple of minutes, just to be sure, fighting his own sleepiness until the last possible second, before going to lie on his mattress.

Which is when he'd found out that sleep wasn't actually ready for him yet, mainly because his mind kept going back to the night's events. Namely, Hinata's voice.

It wasn't the first time that such a thing happened. Tobio would turn off the lights in his bedroom, only to find himself replaying over and over a specific moment of his day, one that had lasted a few seconds at most. That face Hinata had made when hitting his toss. Some innocuous remark of his. A smile. A pout. Even an angry frown. To be perfectly frank, the visions seemed pretty random, and Tobio really wasn't sure why he'd obsess over them.

So, it wasn't a new phenomenon. What was different in this specific case, though, was Hinata's very presence so close to him while it was unfolding. Maybe this time Tobio would actually be able to dispell it.

“Hey,” he whispered to his teammate's back.

No reaction.

“HEY. Hinata.”

Still nothing.

“Shouyou.”

Again, nope.

Tobio groaned, barely believing that he was actually doing this – the whole night's nonsense and subsequent exhaustion must have really been getting to his head – and swiftly proceeded to poke Hinata's back. Once. Twice.

Movement, at last.

“Gngh...”

“Hey. You.”

Tobio saw Hinata turn around to face him, eyes barely open. Which is the exact moment when he realised that he hadn't actually thought this through.

“Mmgwhat?”

“You.”

He kept his voice low, as low as humanly possible without risking to be misheard. He knew he wouldn't be able to repeat this. Ever.

“You. You can sing. Really well.”

Tobio saw Hinata blink once, twice, three times. Before rubbing his eyes. Which is the exact moment when he realised that he _really_ hadn't thought this through.

“... thanks, Tobio...”

Cute.

The word had entered his mind somehow, and now it seemed like it would never leave.

Hinata looked cute.

Tobio wouldn't have bothered with his voice if he'd known that it would lead him to this. A sleepy, _cute_ Hinata.

Kageyama had only one option left (save running away, but the room had turned into an obstacle course that was beyond his current skills). He turned his body abruptly so that he'd be on his back, which was how he preferred to sleep anyways, and proceeded to stare at the ceiling, hoping that sleep would soon carry him away from all this madness.

Except that somehow, _that_ backfired as well.

Which is how, without really understanding why, Tobio found himself lying on his back, with a very cute and sleepy Hinata very cutely and very sleepily pressing his head against his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Tetsurou)_

He was not a morning person, although there were a few exceptions to that rule. One of them was currently holding Tetsurou's arms against his chest, their fingers intertwined.

According to the dim light that poured through the classroom windows, it must have been still early in the morning – that, or the sky was really, really cloudy. Eyes half-open, Tetsurou crossed the few inches that separated his face from Kei's back, and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's neck, just below the blond curls. He felt a stir, which prompted him to leave a few more kisses. He then started using his tongue a bit more.

“Mmm.”

That soft sound coming out of Kei's mouth was the best way to start Tetsurou's morning, and it never failed to bring a smile to his face.

“Hey there”, he said, backing away a bit, just enough that he could gently nudge Ke'is shoulder, bring him on his back, and place himself above him, faces close, really close. “Did you sleep well?”

“What time is it?”

Unlike him, Tsukki was always prompt to regain his senses even at the crack of dawn.

“Early,” Tetsurou initially answered before turning to the clock which adorned the classroom's wall. “A bit before seven.”

“Okay.”

Kei's eyes were blinking, and he looked absolutely adorable without his glasses (not that he didn't look equally stunning when he had them on, it was just slightly different). Tetsurou kissed the corner of his eyelid.

“How about...”

He moved down to his neck.

“... we...”

Traced down to Kei's nipple, nibbling it, while his right hand went to look for something.

“... both...”

Back up, tasting the earlobe – he knew the inconsistency of it all was pissing Tsukki off, not too much but just enough, and it had become part of the fun at this point.

“... go and wake everyone up?”

Tetsurou grinned and brought his hand back, holding Kei's glasses, and gently placed them to the beautiful face below him. Face he was now studying intently, watching for a reaction.

Just as he'd planned, it was marvelous. Kei's dilema was absolutely transparent on his face, all torn that he was between his higher instincts (oh, the joys of sneering at his sleepy teammates, maybe they'd even borrow pots and pans from the Home Economics room and bang them together to startle everyone) and much, much lower ones.

But then, he started grinning. Which is when Tetsurou realised that his carefully put-together plan (as carefully as it was humanly possible at such an ungodly hour) was going to turn against him.

In other words, he was screwed. In the best way possible.

“Well, it _is_ early, so why don't we go _in a couple of minutes_?”

The shivers down Kuroo's spine had absolutely nothing to do with how cold the morning was (in fact, it was starting to feel very hot in there).

“I love you so much,” he blurted out.

Which was his second mistake of the day. Especially since, from his vantage point, he really couldn't miss anything that went on in Tsukki's face. Like the sudden and desperate seriousness in his eyes before the words came out of his lips, of his smile.

“Right back at you.”

Oh, he was so screwed.

Tetsurou bit his lower lip, before getting to work on their first official “real” kiss of the day. Might as well make it good.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Daichi)_

One of the many, many, _many_ things Daichi loved about the mornings he spent with Suga was watching his boyfriend stretch.

It started with a twitch in his fingers, before he raised his hands above just as he sat up. He laced them together for a few seconds, then released and spread his arms around him, letting them go on to form a semi-circle on each side.

It always reminded Daichi of sunbeams, the way he'd draw them as a child.

And that wasn't even taking into account the muscles in Suga's back and how fascinating they were to stare at, to the point that Daichi pretty much knew their outline by heart. He couldn't see them on that day, on account of the pyjama Suga was wearing (orange and so, so bright, though not as bright as Koushi himself). However, that didn't stop him from tracing his fingers along that beautiful spine before placing his hand at the small of Suga's back, delighting in the small shivers he could perceive.

Suga finally turned his head Daichi's way, wearing his morning smile, which was a sleepy variation of the beaming-like-the-sun smile. (Now that he thought of it, Daichi did spend a lot of time comparing his boyfriend to the sun.)

“Morning,” said the best voice in the world.

“Hey.”

Daichi quickly stretched himself, before sitting up.

“We should go wake the others.”

“Asahi never made it back,” Suga noted.

“Did you think he would?”

“No. It's probably a good sign, though. He wouldn't have stayed if they were still messing.”

People were starting to stir around them. Goura had very helpfully put on his alarm for half seven, and it rang for a few seconds before being snoozed.

Suga got up and extended a hand to Daichi, who took it, only to find himself standing with his boyfriend in his arms, their lips locked.

“We better hurry,” he said in spite of himself. “I'd say it's going to take us a while to rouse them.”

“Right as usual, Captain.”

They exited the classroom while its remaining occupants were still getting up and headed straight to the Danger Zone. Just as they were going up the stairs, they nearly collided with Kuroo and Tsukishima, holding hands.

There were a few seconds of silence. The relationship wasn't exactly a secret to Daichi (he'd even guessed that one before Suga had), but he'd never actually... witnessed it. And the bashful look on Tsukki's face was really, really unusual.

Though what was even more surprising was how uneasy _Kuroo_ looked. Daichi hadn't thought him even _capable_ of blushing.

Thankfully, Suga broke the ice.

“Coming to shout everyone awake?”

“Actually,” said Kuroo, “we were thinking pots and pans. There's a home economics room this way, it should be open.”

“Ooh. That _is_ a good idea.”

Fascinatingly, Kuroo and Tsukki were still holding hands at that point, although the distance between the rest of their bodies had widened by a few inches. From where Daichi was standing, it was difficult to say who was gripping the tightest. Maybe both, now that he thought carefully about it.

“We should go, then,” he said, shifting his eyes towards Tsukishima's face as he did so.

“Let's,” his middle blocker answered.

Daichi saw them let go of each other's hands, and felt a slight pang in his own heart. He didn't even want to imagine how he'd cope if Suga lived hours away from him. Not that it meant that he'd go easier on Tsukki or anything, but the kid had all his (unvoiced) sympathy for sure.

The four of them then proceeded to the Home Economics room mentioned by Kuroo, and started picking out their weapons and talking strategy.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Tobio)_

Tobio felt like he hadn't slept a wink, yet he must have closed his eyes at some point during that dreadful night, for there was no more weight against his shoulder. Once he finally dared to look, he saw that Hinata was now curled up in Kenma's direction instead.

Maybe he had dreamt the whole affair. Yes, that did seem like a reasonable explanation, certainly much less mortifying than him thinking that Hinata was _cute_ , of all things, and then the same Hinata practically sleeping on top of him.

The mere thought of it made Tobio feel like burying his head in his pillow. Which he decided to do anyways, muffling out a grunt. He remained there for a little while, before finally glancing to his side, where Hinata still slept, his back to him.

His pyjamas were slightly too big for him (had he bought them thinking it would induce a growth spurt?) and he must have been curling his fists around the too-long sleeves given how the top was pulled away from his shoulders. Tobio's eyes rested on that stupid hair before sliding down, following the way Hinata's body was contorted, one of his legs bent, nearly infringing on Kenma's space, the other straight down as if he was trying to stretch it to the bottom of his mattress (which he'd never manage so why was he even bothering).

Tobio considered waking him up violently, as pay back for that thing which definitely had not happened the night before. He realised it wasn't exactly fair, if indeed he'd dreamt the whole thing up, which he must have, there was no other way around it. At the same time, Hinata's mere existence was such an affront to his own ninety percent of the time (not including anything that took place on a volleyball court, obviously) that Tobio must have been due _some_ payback. Even if it was just a preventive strike.

He'd reached this decision and was just about to seize Hinata's oversized collar and yank it towards him when all hell broke loose.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Keiji)_

He could deal with noise. Even sudden noise. Even high-pitched noise. All manners of noises. Dating Koutarou wasn't exactly a quiet experience, after all.

But even Koutarou had never pushed it this far.

In fact, Keiji was pretty sure this classified as torture.

Which is how he found himself pressing his hands against his ears as hard as he could, only a few seconds after waking up, cursing the entire world under his breath.

And then there were other hands on his, hands he was intimately familiar with, and Keiji opened his eyes to see Koutarou's face inches away from his, one corner of his mouth lifted up in a smile but a lot of care in his golden eyes.

Keiji sighed, pressed his head against Bokuto's chest, and waited for this nightmare to come to an end.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Kenma)_

He was awake when they came in, lying on his back. He saw Kuro first, his grin, the pans he was holding in each hand, and knew to sit up and cover his ears even before his friend waved at him. He observed as Suga nimbly crossed half the room to shake Asahi's shoulder, and then put his thumbs up towards the others. The two captains started their racket at that precise moment, while Tsukishima headed towards the windows and proceeded to open the curtains wide.

There were a couple of screams and a lot of groaning. Tanaka literally jumped up and started yelling, soon to be imitated by Yamamoto, while Asahi seemed unable to contain Nishinoya. Yaku also looked royally pissed off, and while Kenma could not make out Akaashi's face (buried as it was in Bokuto's pyjama tops), the rest of his body language made it pretty clear that he took the whole ordeal as a personal offense.

The bangs and clangs soon stopped, only to be replaced by Kuro's roaring laughter. Daichi wasn't as loud but definitely looked proud of himself as he started scolding his teammates for not being up, while Sugawara smiled mischievously in the background. As for the fourth instigator of the present chaos, Tsukishima could be seen snickering in his little corner, eyes surveying the room (but the fact that they seemed to fall on Kuroo more often than not did not escape Kenma).

The last significant thing to happen in these couple of minutes had done so right next to Kozume. For some reason, Kageyama had suddenly yanked Shouyou towards him by his collar before wrapping his arms around him in what looked like a very, almost intimately, protective gesture. Neither of them had moved an inch since, and it was quite hard to tell who was the most surprised by this turn of events.

Whatever was happening, Kenma decided to leave them to it. Having had his fill of information, he stood up, grabbed his bag, nodded at Kuro, replied in the same manner to Tsukishima's own nod (which he hadn't been expecting) when he walked past him, and headed to the bathroom to get changed before everybody rushed in, which hopefully should take a few more minutes.

It was a good thing that he didn't feel tired in the least, as the day's matches were bound to be difficult, with at least Fukurodani now holding a grudge against Nekoma (and Karasuno). Well, most of _Nekoma_ would probably be holding a grudge against Nekoma, unless Kuro somehow convinced them that he'd been merely following Karasuno's footsteps. That wasn't likely to happen, though, especially since Kenma could still hear him laugh all the way to the bathroom.

Yes, it was going to be a long day. Which did not mean that Kenma regretted the previous night in the least.

And something told him he wasn't the only one feeling that way.

 

* * *

 

_(Tadashi)_

He really should have let himself fall asleep earlier.

At least Kei seemed to be in a merciful mood. Sure, his smirk was only slightly tolerable even to Tadashi (and downright unbearable to everyone else in Karasuno), but there had been no “you should have known better”, no jab in Tadashi's direction.

However, he had not spared either Kageyama or Hinata. In fact, one of Kei's first actions of the day once Daichi had stopped his admonishments had been to place himself above their two teammates and literally snicker at them.

“Afraid of a little noise? Now imagine what it's like having to put up with you day in and day out!!”

In an oddly synchronised move, both Hinata and Kageyama had lifted their fist towards Kei before hurling very unpleasant things at him. He'd simply walked away, still sneering, which was when Tadashi had caught Kuroo's proud glance. Those two were a match made in... somewhere.

Tadashi had dragged himself out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom, where he was presently splashing his face with water.

Yes, he should definitely have slept more, fun or not, singing or not, as was confirmed by the huge bags under his eyes.

He _would_ know better next time.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Keiji)_

His first order of the day had been to drown himself in coffee while Koutarou, who was not to drink it under any circumstances, massaged his shoulders (he'd offered, and Keiji had felt compelled to accept, even though he knew he'd never hear the end of it, but that was a problem for later).

As soon as they got to the gym, it was time to get down to business.

Both Karasuno and Nekoma would _pay_ for this.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Daichi)_

The good news was that, in spite of the previous night's antics, Karasuno was in top form.

The other good news was that everyone was too busy defending against the other teams' merciless attacks (especially Fukurodani) to blame Suga and Daichi (or even Tsukishima) for their abrupt awakening, although Tanaka still glared at him every now and then (and Kageyama and Hinata seemed to be glaring at each other _even more than usual_ , but that didn't stop them from being efficient on the court so Daichi didn't mind).

(The final good news was that Suga looked absolutely radiant in his gleeful shadenfreude, but that wasn't exactly news at that point.)

All in all, this training camp might have been one of the most effective ways of getting everyone to give it their best.

Although that didn't mean that Daichi was ready to encourage Hinata should he endeavour to organise the next iteration of the Apocalypse. Certain things were best enjoyed in moderation. Even when you ended up staying so far away from them.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Asahi)_

To be perfectly frank, he was still slightly shaken by all of it, and it would definitely have been worse had Suga not been kind enough to warn him before unleashing hell upon this Earth. One of the very few things he wanted less in life than to be in a room full of screaming people, after all, was to be suddenly woken up by people filling a room with their screams.

He could feel himself slowly getting over it, however, spike after spike. Every now and then, he exchanged a glance with Noya and they both smiled.

If he was to go through the whole thing again, he'd do it exactly the same. Well, maybe this time he'd drag himself back to the quiet room to sleep in peace after his card game. With or without Nishinoya.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Kei)_

They sat on the same bench in between two matches. It was rare that the training camp's rotation allowed them such a luxury, rare that they were both idle at the same time, but Nekoma was just after winning against Shinzen and would be facing Karasuno (who lost to Fukurodani) next, so they had a few minutes to rest.

Kei brought the bottle to his lips, reminding himself once again that staying hydrated was more important than staring into space while obsessing about the presence of his boyfriend.

His left hand was gripping the edge of the bench, as if to support himself. In truth, it might have more to do with attempting to close the distance that separated him from Tetsurou; not that there was much of it, but still.

His eyes remained set on the court where their teams would soon fight. His brain already thinking up strategies, how he would react to Kuroo's taunts (and Tetsurou would surely be taunting the whole team, and specifically Kei himself).

It would be another tough match.

But it would also be fun.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Tetsurou)_

He did not fail to notice where Kei's hand sat, the fingers curling around the bench. His was only a few inches away.

Tetsurou did not hesitate much.

He closed the distance.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Yuu)_

He made sure to throw in a few more Rolling Thunders than usual, if only to prove to Daichi that his performance was NOT directly proportional to how much sleep he got, if only in this very instance.

Every now and then, he looked around him and wondered.

Would Akaashi ever stop frowning or was his face now permanently stuck that way? (At least, Bokuto must have been happy that he wasn't frowning at _him_.)

Exactly what kind of shitty taste in movies was Kageyama trying to hide?

Did Hinata even realise that he could actually sing?

How was Asahi so good at cards and why had Yuu never known that before?

Had Bokuto really slept the whole night with his eyes open? Was that a regular occurence or just for show? (Probably the former, given how nonplussed Akaashi had been by the whole thing.)

Was it only because of Daichi's wrath (Ubugawa's captain had also contributed) that everything had been cleaned up so fast, beds and pillows piled up neatly, covers folded to the perfection, every single person who had participated in the festivities playing their part? Or were they just naturally that efficient, even when functioning on pure will alone, given that no one had been allowed to the cafeteria until their mess had been cleared?

How far would he be able to throw a mattress on a straight line, assuming there wasn't a wall at the end of said line? Would he do better than Lev?

And so on and so forth. He would have to share all of it with Tanaka later. But for now...

“ _ROOOOOLLING THUNDER!!!_ ”

 

* * *

 

 

_(Tobio)_

Thankfully, the day had been long and exhausting enough that Tobio hadn't had a single chance to truly think about the previous night (and morning) until he got on the bus.

Which is when his brain suddenly decided to Do Its Thing again.

Letting out a slight groan under his breath, Tobio forcefully detached his eyes from where Hinata was saying his goodbyes to Kenma and tried to focus on other things, such as Tanaka's snoring (he'd collapsed as soon as he'd hit his seat), Suga's soft chatter to Daichi or Ennoshita filling Asahi in on what everything he'd missed (or escaped from). To no avail.

Until he remembered something he'd caught a glimpse of earlier during the day, before their defeat to Nekoma. If he'd actually seen it. Had Tsukishima really been holding Kuroo's hand?

Maybe this was it, the confirmation Tobio was waiting for: he needed to have his eyes, or head, checked. He had been hallucinating things. Perhaps it was just the fatigue, though, and there was nothing to panic about.

Just as he thought so, the image of a cute, sleepy Hinata came back to haunt his mind.

Yeah, maybe he should get his head checked, just to be sure.

Tobio once again glanced out the window, let his gaze float past Hinata, and stop right on the other person who was delaying their ride.

That other person being Tsukishima.

Who seemed locked in an embrace with no other than freaking Kuroo.

Which meant that Tobio had not been hallucinating that part, at least.

He groaned again, and decided that he did not, in fact, need to make up his mind on whether or not _anything else_ had been a figment of his imagination.

At least, not until he'd had more sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_(Kenma)_

“That was so much fun!!!”

Kenma had anticipated that statement. He'd planned to simply answer it with a curteous nod, but ended up deciding otherwise.

“Yes,” he concurred. “It was.”

“Maybe next time we'll do another one with just the quiet people!!!”

He wasn't sure exactly how Shouyou intended to blend in with “the quiet people”, or even what his definition of “quiet” was. But he had to admit that the thought was nice and, well, thoughtful.

“Maybe.”

“I'll text you when we get back!”

“Sure.”

It was only as Shouyou started walking away that Kenma's slight curiosity got the better of him.

“What are you going to do about Kageyama?”

“ _I don't know what you mean._ ”

The answer had come fast, and been accompanied by quite the blush. Kenma frowned, but nod.

“Okay. See ya.”

“See ya!”

Kuro walked up to him and they watched the bus leave together, although only one of them was waving (and blowing the odd kiss) at it.

“Did you have fun last night?”

That, too, Kenma had anticipated.

“Yeah,” he replied. “I did.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I officially Lost Daichi at some point. Several times, in fact. To be fair, I'm pretty sure I'd often get Lost too if I was practically married to Suga.
> 
> First time writing Asahi, Noya and Akaashi in more than cameos, and it was quite fun! Might do this again sometime.
> 
> Also I really hope Yachi somehow never finds out about all this. It'd give her nightmares.
> 
> (Thank you for reading <3)


End file.
